Famous Last Words
by Scorch1
Summary: Steve comes across a group of girls who love to cause trouble but gets involved when one of the girl's mother is killed and someone is trying to kill her. First story of a series.


Famous Last Words

"Fine!" Sam shouted to her mother. "It's just not fair! I hate you!" 

Samantha Spect was 14-yrs-old. She was 4 foot 11; she was short for her age. Her brown hair came down to her chin. Her brown eyes sparkled with anger. Her father died a year ago from a car accident. Sam was what you would call a 'street smart tough girl'. She always was getting in street fights with her 2 buddies, LeAnn and Brittany.

            "You just wait till I die, Then you won't be saying that." Her mom stated.

            Sam stomped up the stairs. "Can't wait!" She said as she slammed the door to her bedroom. She was mumbling assorted cuss words to herself. Her 18-yr-old sister, Ann, was lying on her bed with headphones on. As usual the volume was at the max and Sami could tell she was listening to INXS the song 'Suicide Blonde'. She was also reading 'Pet Cemetery' by Stephen King. Her sister always had her nose in a book. She hated when Sam and their mom would fight.

            "What's your problem?"

            "Guess!" Sam sighed as she plopped down onto her waterbed and picked up 'Billy the Kid: The Legend of El Chivato.' to finish reading. Sam loved reading books about Outlaws and fights.

            "Why do always gotta fight wit' mom?" Ann asked as she threw down her book. Sam shrugged still reading. Ann continued, "I bet Brittany doesn't fight with her mom as much as you do." Brittany was 13 and was 1 of 2 of her best friends. With a big sigh Sam fell back onto her bed. She started thinking of her past 14 years of her and her dad hanging out in Chanticleer Park. _It was the championship game, bottom of 7th inning, last inning of the game. The score was 4 to 6. __Sam__, __Brittany__ and LeAnn's team was down by 2. 2 outs bases loaded. __Brittany__ was on 3rd and LeAnn on 2nd. Sam was up to bat. Strike 1. Ball 1. Ball 2. Strike 2. The ball is cracked WAY over the Center fielders head and hit the fence but didn't go over. But it was enough to clear the bases and get a Sam and home run and win the game. Her dad was right there clapping, but was her mom? NO!_ Ann snapped her sister back into reality by throwing a pillow at her head.

            "Hello! Answer me!" Ann complained.

            "Huh?" Sam was out of it.

            "I said…'How's come ever since dad died you and ma fight constantly?"

            "I dunno." Sam said as she went back to memories. _It was Friday the 1st of May. Sam and her dad were in the front of their green Firebird with LeAnn and Brittany in the backseat. They were on their way to the movies. Brittany was telling a VERY dirty joke, that was funny and the car was filled with laughter. It was storming badly that night. Brittany was just about to give LeAnn a Charlie horse, when all of a sudden the car wouldn't stop and they went over a hill. Everyone was rushed to the hospital. __Brittany__ had a broken arm and some bruised ribs. LeAnn broke her leg and 3 ribs. Sam had a major concussion and broken collarbone. Sam's dad wasn't as fortunate as the 3 girls. He had broken his back and was in a coma. For 3 days Sam stayed in the hospital with him. LeAnn and Brittany stopped by often. But on the 4th of May Sam's dad died_. Tears rolled down Sam's eyes as she recalled the memories. Once, again to be snapped into reality by the doorbell. "I'LL GET IT!" Sam shouted as she raced down the steps wiping her eyes and opening the door. Standing there was 1 of her buds, 

LeAnn Ray.

            "What's up?" LeAnn said walking in and closing the front door.

            "Same ol' Same ol'." Sam said as they walked up to her bed room and closed the door.

            "ANOTHER fight?" LeAnn sat down at Ann's desk.

            "Yep"

            "Hey I came but to see if you wanted to go to the movies." LeAnn asked as she fidgeted with Ann's stuff.

            "Sure! Let me call Britt."

            "No, you get ready, I'll call her." LeAnn called Brittany while Sam got dressed.

            Sam came out of her bathroom and walked in to the bedroom where LeAnn and Ann were talking. Sam had her Brown hair up in a low ponytail, toped with a backwards Miami Dolphins hat. She had on a green spaghetti strap shirt, Over that was a faded worn out blue jean jacket with the sleeves cut off. She was wearing old faded Blue jeans with a big rip an the knee and a old pair of green sneakers.

            "Oh come on Sam."

            "What?"

            "We ain't getting in a fight tonight."

            "I know," Sam popped 2 pieces of gum into her mouth and threw one piece to LeAnn and shoved the rest into her front pocket. "Why do you think that?" She said with a smile. Both LeAnn and Ann noticed it.

            "Cause that's the way you dress when you think we are gonna fight with someone."

            "I always dress like this."

            "That's my point."

            "Hey!" Sam threw a pillow at LeAnn but she ducked and it went flying into Ann."

            "Watch it!" Ann threatened.

            "Well look at you." Sam walked toward LeAnn.

            "What about me?" LeAnn questioned. LeAnn was wearing her brown hair pulled up and pulled through the back of her Atlanta Braves hat. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that said 'Don't mess with me' in bold black and leather pants.

            "You are dressed almost like me!"

            "Whatever." LeAnn said getting up.

            "So where's Britt? Is she going?" Sam asked as she took money of her dresser and shoved it into her pants pocket.

            "Yea, she's gonna get Stephanie to pick us up and take us. Then Stephanie is gonna come back here and hang out with Ann. Then we are gonna walk home." LeAnn informed Sam.

            "Listen you little Pipsqueak." Ann said as she put down her book. "If you 3 get into any fights and get your asses hauled off to jail, Steph and I are not bailing you out this time! You got me?"

            "Yea," Sam said as she rolled her eyes hearing this many times before but it was never true.

            "I'm Serious. I mean it this time."

            "Ok! I believe you," Sam lied. She looked out the window. "They're here. Let's rock 'n' roll!" Sam said as her and LeAnn raced down the stairs and out the door, leaving Ann listening to INXS and her book, Ann loved the peace.

            LeAnn and Sam hoped into the back of Stephanie's Blue beetle. Brittany Smith was Sam's other best friend. The 3 of them always were doing something together. Brittany was wearing her red hair half up pulled through the back of her Baltimore Oriole hat. She was wearing a white beater under a black leather jacket that on the back of the jacket in red said if you don't like my attitude then GET AWAY FROM ME. She was wearing Blue jean shorts that were made by cutting a pair of blue jeans, and on her feet were combat boots.

            "Hey Britt! What's up?" Sam asked buckling her seatbelt.

            "Nuffin' much. Oh my gosh, guess who's gonna be at the movies tonight!"

            "Uh, Elvis?" LeAnn joked. Stephanie just listened to the conversation as she drove, and had to crack a smile at LeAnn's joke.

            "Very funny." Brittany socked LeAnn in the shoulder. "Jimmy, Gary, and 

Jason."

            "No way!" Sam and LeAnn said at the same time.

            "Yep," Brittany confirmed as Steph stop the car. All 3 girls got out. "I need money sis."

            "You always need money." Stephanie said as she pulled a 10 from her pocket. "And don't you 3 start any fights. Have fun." With that Stephanie headed back to pick up Ann.

            The 3 girls went inside and bout tickets for a $3.75 movie but went into a $7.50 movie. They sat down and chatted a little about little things. Just then 3 loud mouth guys burst through the doors to the theater.

            "Hey guys, come sit with us." LeAnn offered as she scooted over 3 seats. Jason sat next to her and next to him was Gary. Beside Gary was Sam and next to her were Brittany, then Jimmy. By the time it was half way through the movie, the 3 couples were making out. An Usher and his flashlight interrupted them. He checked their tickets and since they were in the wrong movie the 3 girls were ordered to get up and get out. Of course LeAnn got up right away, but as always Brittany and Sam had to have some share of fun. Sam threw popcorn in the Ushers face and Brittany toped it off by pouring Sprite over his head. All 3 guys broke out into a laugh as the girls gave each other quick glances and darted out the door. They jogged a block and being out of breath they started to walk.

            "I'm starved!" LeAnn stated.

            "Go figure!" Britt and Sam said at the same time. Even though LeAnn 

Barley eats anything.  LeAnn shoved both of them.

            "Hey lets go to that BBQ Bobs place, I hear its under new management and its spose to be good." Britt commented.

            "Yea!" Sam agreed enthusiastically.

            "Your so enthusiastic all of a sudden. Why?" LeAnn asked suspiciously.

            "…Cause…I heard that the 2 new managers are so HOT!" Sam yelled with a smile. The 3 girls carried a conversation for 2 miles before they got to BBQ Bob's. They walked in and sat down. The quaint restaurant wasn't too packed. There were 2 guys sitting at the bar. There was an elder couple at the table by the door. Then there was a family of 4, but the table that really caught their eye was a table with Jena Almonte. She was 15 about 5 foot 1, 

Bleached hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a windbreaker over it and ripped blue jeans.  She was the badest girl at Orange County High School. Next to her was her Boyfriend Cole Ryles. Cole was 5 foot 6. He was wearing a plain white T and long baggy blue jeans. As usual he had his arm draped over Jena's shoulder. Across the table from them was Kara Hurst another 'Bad girl' but head cheerleader. Kara was 15-yrs-old her height was 4 foot 10. She was wearing a blue tank top under a cheerleading letterman jacket. Next to Kara was her Boyfriend Daniel Perkins, who just got up, gave Kara a kiss and left. Just coming in the door was Jena's best friend Katie Sanders. Katie was 5' foot even with brown hair just a little bit past her shoulders; her brown eyes were fixed on Doug. Doug loved Katie he thought her best feature was her freckles. She was holding hands with her boyfriend Doug Jones.  Doug was Steve's friend he was around 5 foot 4. He had natural blonde hair. Passing Brittany's table, Katie purposely bumped Britt who rose with a mean look on her face, but LeAnn and Sam convinced her to stop. Jena, Cole, Kara, Daniel, Doug and Katie were from Orange County High School, and Brittany, Sam, LeAnn, Jimmy, Gary, and Jason were from Orange County's biggest rival school. The 2 tables exchanged dirty looks. Finally a kinda short blonde waiter came to take their order.

"Hi, my name is Jesse and I'll be your waiter for today." Jesse said as he pulled out a notebook. Sam got jumpy cause it reminded her of her dads crash and also of cops. Sam and her buddies were always getting in trouble with the cops and Sam couldn't stand them.  "What would you guys like to drink?" Jesse smiled.

"Sprite with a cherry." Sam said right away.

"Sprite." Brittany said sweetly. She was staring at Jesse but he was too busy writing it down to even notice.

"Beer." LeAnn said with the most serious voice.  Sam looked at her. 

Brittany stopped staring at Jesse and looked at her. Then Jesse stopped writing and looked at her. LeAnn noticed the 3 staring at her and she smiled. "I was Kid-ing." She said slowly. "Geez, you guys need to lighten up." She smiled at Jesse. "I'll have a cream soda." Jesse took down her order and walked away. LeAnn and Sam both noticed Brittany checking out his butt and the 2 girls giggled. Britt turned around, "What?"

Sam and LeAnn stopped giggling. "Nothing." The 2 started giggling again. Britt socked both of them in the arm and they stopped. The 3 talked until Jesse brought their drinks.

"Now what would you girls like to eat?"

LeAnn went 1st "I'll have a tossed salad with Thousand Island dressing. A order of 4 honey BBQ ribs with fries on the side." Jesse took down the order.

Brittany went next. "I'll have a chicken salad." Jesse wrote the order down.

"I'll have that Blonde waiter over there," Sam said nodding towards the tall guy.

Jesse looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry but Steve isn't on our menu today. Try next weeks specials." The 3 girls laughed.

"Seriously, I'll have a small order of fries with vinegar and ranch dressing." Jesse made a face at the toppings chose and left to give the 3 orders to the cook.  About a minute later, the tall blonde waiter that Sam asked about came up to their table.

"Who ordered me?"

Sam blushed. "Me." She said not even noticing his badge.

"Hi, my name is Steve. I just thought I'd come over and meet the girl who ordered me. Nice to meet you but if you excuse me I have tables to wait on. Bye." Steve headed into the kitchen. By the time the 3 girls were done eating it was 10:00pm. The only other people in the restaurant were Katie and her 'gang.' Doug paid the check for his 'group' and the 5 teenagers headed for the door. On their way out Brittany tripped Katie, but they seemed not to notice and the 5 of them left. The 3 girls were the last in the restaurant. They paid their check and said their good-byes to the cute waiters. They walked out the door to find Katie, Jena and Kara waiting for them. Their boyfriends already gone.

"Shit!" Brittany said under her breath.

*** Back at Ann's house***

            Stephanie drove back to pick up Ann. She parked the car along the side of the road in front of Ann's house. She walked up the sidewalk to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Ann answered the door.

            "Hi come on in." Ann closed the door behind Stephanie and they walked up to Ann's bedroom.

            "You wanna go do something?" Stephanie asked.

            "Sure but we better keep our cell phones on. You know when the 3 of them get together we'll have to bail them outta jail." Just then there were 2 gunshots and then Ann heard her mom scream.

*** At BBQ Bob's outside ***

            The 6 girls lined up facing each other in 2 rows of 3. Jena facing LeAnn. Kara facing Brittany, and Katie facing Sam. Brittany looked around, Katie and Jena's boyfriends have already left so it was a fair fight. Kara threw a punch at Brittany and got her in the ribs and Brittany threw back a punch to Kara in the face and the to started fighting. LeAnn punched Jena in the nose and it started to bleed, Jena swept kicked LeAnn and she went to the ground and continued fighting. While the other 4 girls were fighting Katie and Sam stared at each other. Finally, Katie went for Sam's face but Sam blocked the punch and gave a return sock right into Katie cheekbone hurting her hand. Katie got Sam back by punching her in the eye. The two fought as well as the other girls. Some how Katie and Sam ended up going through BBQ Bob's window but continued to fight. Right after Jena threw LeAnn through the window. Still outside fighting, Brittany picked up Kara and threw her in the dumpster.

            "That's where you belong, your white trash." Brittany walked away to see how the others were doing. Inside BBQ bobs Jesse and Steve heard the loud crash and came out to see what it was.

            "What the hell happened here?" Jesse asked. The 3 girls in Bobs had cuts and scrapes all over them from the broken window. LeAnn, Jena, Kara and Brittany stop fighting and all stared at Jesse. Sam and Katie were still on the floor battling it out. Kara, Jena and Britt stood outside the window looking in and LeAnn just stood there watching Katie and Sam fight on the floor, rolling around in broken glass. Steve finally stopped staring and put his cop mode in gear He showed his bad.

            "Everyone freeze." He commanded, "I'm a cop." Hoping that all 6 of them wouldn't try to run. He knew if they ran he wouldn't be able to catch all 6 of them even with Jesse's help. Katie and Sam stopped fighting when they heard Steve. Sam looked up from the ground.

"Shoot! You're a cop!" Jena and Kara split and Brittany tried to but tripped and Jesse got her and LeAnn. Katie and Sam both got up and both were just about to jump through the broken window, when they felt someone grab them by the collars of their shirts. "Damnit!" Sam said aloud.

"You shouldn't swear." Steve said.

"Bite me." Sam growled.

"You better have a better attitude towards me." Steve informed practically dragging Sam and Katie and putting them against the wall.

"Damn." Steve swore.

"You shouldn't swear." Sam mocked.

"You shut up. I need more handcuffs."

Jesse pulled 2 pair from underneath the counter, "You have these extras ones."

"Ya, but I still need one more pair." Steve tried to think, still holding the 2 girls against the wall.

"I have a pair of handcuffs in my car." Jesse informed.  

"Jesse, why on earth do you have a pair of handcuffs in your car?"

"…Because I took them from you." Jesse informed again.

"Why?" Steve asked getting restless.

"I don't know."

" Just go get the darn things." Steve said.

"Yea and hurry up, this is an uncomfortable position." Sami complained.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut." Steve growled.

"And I said to bite me."

            "You know what, you really need an attitude change." Steve suggested. Jesse took the 2 pairs he had and cuffed LeAnn and Brittany together then took the other pair and cuffed the chain to the pole. He left to go get the cuffs in the car.

"A cop…A cop!! LeAnn, Britt can you believe this? A cop!"

"What? Don't you like cops? Steve asked with a smile.

"Can't stand 'em!" Sam replied.

"Settle down Sam." LeAnn coaxed.

Katie finally spoke up.  "Yea, you brat, settle down."

Sam got angry at her remark. "Brat?? I am NOT a brat, and you shouldn't go around calling people brats. You bimbo."

"Screw you."

"No thanks." Sam shot a dirty look at Katie.

"Bring it on." Katie was asking for another fight. Sam did he best to get free and punch Katie but Steve was too strong.

"All right you two." When they didn't stop Steve got mad. "I said that's enough." He yelled. Finally the two girls settled down. "What's taking Jess so long?" Steve arms were getting tired. Just then there was a loud crash.

***Back at Ann's house ***

            The two girls raced down the steps to the kitchen. Lying there on kitchen floor was Ann's mom with a pool of blood her. Ann turned her face away from the site with tears falling from her eyes. Stephanie called the cops and then went to comfort Ann. The cops showed up less than minutes after 

Stephanie called.

***Back at Bobs ***

            Brittany had knocked over a chair, "Oops." She said innocently even though she had a plan. Sam picked up that she had a plan. When Steve wasn't paying attention to her and was looking at Brittany, Sam kicked Steve in the shin and turned around and punched him in the face. She took off her jean jacket because that's hat Steve was holding, and she made a break for the door. She was just going through the door when she ran straight into Jesse who was just coming in. They both toppled to the ground. Katie tried to get out of her jacket but you couldn't get away from Steve the same way twice. Steve rushed over to where they were still holding Katie again practically dragging her. He grabbed Sam again, by the back of her shirt and sorta slammed her against the wall. Steve was losing his patients.

            "You know what. I shouldn't be messing around with street fights. I'm in homicide. The only reason I am, is because you are gonna pay for that window. Nice try though." Sam and Kate squiggled and squirmed to get free but Steve's grip was too tight. "Jesse cuff those two." Steve said nodding to LeAnn and Brittany." Jesse did what he was told. "This one too." Jesse cuffed Katie but she squirmed trying to break free.

            "You know…If you two wouldn't try to keep getting away or causing so much trouble this would go a whole lot faster." Steve informed. LeAnn and Brittany were very quiet for awhile. Steve got suspicious. "What are you two up to?"

            "Nuffin." Brittany replied smartly. "I'm in pain and I don't want to talk to the likes of you." LeAnn just kept her mouth shut. Steve grabbed Sam's fist.

            "Shit!" that hurts. Sam's hand was swollen and black and blue.

            "I told you not to swear."

            "You're not my keeper and I said BITE ME." She threw a fit. She hated cops so much.

            "Settle down." LeAnn commanded.

            "Steve,"

            "What is it now Jesse?" Steve was getting short tempered.

            "They don't look too good."

            Steve sighed, "They were just in a fight, what do you expect." Steve looked around. LeAnn had a big gash down the side of her face and a piece of glass embedded into her arm. Britt had a black eye and a swelled up black and blue bleeding nose and she couldn't sit down. Katie and Sam looked basically the same they both had a bunch of scrapes from the window. They both had black eyes except Katie had it on her left eye and Sam on her right eye.  The only difference was Sam's hand was swollen.

            "But Steve…" Jesse and Steve started to argue back and forth. Katie saw a good time to break but Steve saw her slowly easing her way towards the door.

            "Don't even think about it." Katie stuck her tongue out at Steve.

            "You know what these 2 are gonna get special treatment where they are going." Finally Steve and Jesse made a settlement.

"Touched." Katie said as she scrunched up her nose.  Finally Steve and Jesse made a settlement.

***Back at Ann's house.***

            The M.E. examined the body. "Two gunshot wounds to the heart, no sign of a struggle. Where the heck is Steve?"

            "I don't know Amanda." A familiar voice called. "I'm wondering the same thing. Him and Jesse were suppose to lock up and then come over to my house, but never showed." The familiar voice came to be Dr Mark Sloan.

            "They were probably out at the bar, trying to pick up 'chicks'." Amanda said closing the body bag. "Take her to CG. "Amanda stood up. "When I find Steve…" She mumbled under her breath. Mark saw Ann crying on the couch with Stephanie by her side. He walked over.

            "Hi I'm Dr. Mark Sloan. I was wondering if I could speak with your father."

            Ann snuffled a little. "He has been dead for little over a year."

            "Oh I'm sorry," Mark apologized. "Any other relatives around?"

            "My aunt and my sis," Ann stopped crying finally.

            "Oh and is this your sister?" Amanda asked nodding towards Stephanie.

            "No, my names Stephanie." Stephanie shook hands with Mark and Amanda.

            "Well how old is your sister and where is she," mark questioned.

            "She's 14 and probably in the back of a cop car getting hauled downtown." Ann said knowingly.

            "You said she's 14?" Mark asked surprisingly.

            "Yep."

            "You sound like she does this a lot." Mark commented

            "Yep." Just as if on cue both Ann's and Stephanie's cell phones rang at the same time. "That's probably them now." Ann and Stephanie picked up their phone. Then at the same time spoke. "Hello?"

            "Brittany just hang up." Stephanie said and hung up.

            "You know where to find me." Sami said from the other end of the phone.

            "Yea, we'll be there in 5." Ann answered.

            Mark spoke. "Is she where you thought?" Ann nodded. "Can you ask your sister to ask if a Lt. Steve Sloan is there, please.

            "Hey Sam, ask someone there if a Lt. Steve Sloan is around." Ann repeated.

            At the top of her lungs Sami screamed, "IS THERE A LT. STEVE SLOAN AROUND?" Ann had to take the phone away from her ear, Mark even heard her over the commotion in the house. Everyone at the station stopped what he or she were doing and looked at Sami, but she just smiled.

            "That be me." Steve answered.

            "Yep, he's here. He's the dumb ass that brought me down here." Sami relayed into the phone.

            " I heard that." Ann heard Steve say in the background.

            "Ut oh, I got to go." Sami smiled at Steve. "Bye." She hung up the phone.

            "Let's go bail them out, yet again." Ann and Stephanie stood up. "Oh and by the way. Your friend, Steve, is stuck down at the station till we get there."

            "Why." Mark was very confused.

            "In Sami's words he's the asshole that brought her down there." Ann smiled as Mark chuckled.

            "You guys need a ride down there?" Mark asked politely.

            "Na," Ann remarked. "We got cars, that is unless you wanna come?"

            Mark smiled, "I'd be delighted." The 3 of them got in Stephanie's car and she drove to the police station. When they went inside they saw Brittany, LeAnn, Samantha, and another girl they didn't know in chairs with a tall blonde police officer pacing back and forth past them. On the desk next to them was a short man, who didn't look like the 'cop' type, was sitting on a desk.

"Hi dad," Steve said too deep into thought that he didn't really notice his father's presence. After a while Steve finally stopped pacing. "Oh hi dad, when you get here?" The 4 girls on the chairs started to giggle.

            "What happened this 34th time?" Ann spoke up.

            Stephanie corrected her "37th."

            "Your both wrong." LeAnn informed.

            "It's the 42nd." Brittany claimed.

            Katie was falling asleep. Then Samantha started explaining, "To make a long, long, long, long, long, long…"

            Jesse interrupted her; "We get the point!"

            "Ok after getting kicked out of the movies for buying a $3.50 ticket and goin' into a $7.25 movie" Sami explained.

            "Good idea," Katie commented.

            "Thanks," Sami smiled.

            LeAnn noticed Steve's mad face and cut in, "No, don't do it. Very, very bad, bad, bad, bad!"

            Samantha continued, "We got hungry and heard that BBQ Bob's was under new management and that the 2 new managers were hot. Which I'd admit was true," Steve and Jesse glanced at each other and smiled. "But," Their smiles faded. "One was a stupid cop!" Samantha shivered obviously faking and continued. "So we went in to find that Jena and her loser friends were in there. We ordered then, Katie was the one who started this mess."

            Katie started to get up from her seat but was pushed right back down by Steve. "Go on." Steve said to Sami. Then looked back at Katie who gave him a dirty look.

            "Katie bumped into Britt on purpose, but our food came so we didn't do nuffin about it. So after we ate we paid our bill and went outside and were jumped by this little slut," Sami nodded her head towards Katie. "And her screwed up friends."

            "What are you talking about?" Katie protested. "You know who threw the 1st punch!"

            Britt broke in, "Ya I do! Kara did and I have the bruised rib to prove it!"

            "Ya? Well I'm sick of your attitudes." Katie stated.

            "You know what I say?" Sami questioned.

            "What?" Katie asked.

             Sami rose from her seat, "Bite me bitch!"

            Steve forced her to her seat. "Don't swear."

            "Bite me" She repeated.

            Brittany continued the story from where Sam left off, "While we were all fighting, somehow, Sami and Katie ended up going through the window at BBQ Bob's. But that didn't stop 'em. They kept fighting and then in through the window went LeAnn. Then Sam…I mean Steve brought us down here and that's it."

            "Wait a minute." Steve brought up. "That's it???! I don't think so. When I told them to stay put they all ran. Two even got away, but these four weren't so lucky."

            Ann noticed Steve's black eye but never said anything till now, "Please tell me you got that black eye before you met my sis and her friends."

Steve shook his head. "Which one is your sister?"

            "The smart mouthed one."

            Steve sighed, "Your sister broke away a couple times and once hitting me, and this one here," Steve said pointing to Brittany. "Planed it."

            "You have no proof." Brittany sneered.

            Ann shook her head. "You wait till mom finds out about…" She froze in mid sentence.

            Samantha stood up and faced her sister, "What she gonna do? Huh? Yell at me? Or maybe even ground me? What else is new?" She folded her arms. "She don't want me, she hates me." Marks eyes got real big. Ann started to cry."

            Jesse got up of the desk. "Is she alright?"

            "Ya," Samantha said as she jammed her hands into her pockets. "She just hates it when me and mom fight."

            Ann tried to dry her eyes but it was no use. "Sam…" She sniffled. "Mom's been…murdered."

            "What?" Samantha was shocked. She swallowed hard and thought back. _"Fine!" Samantha shouted to her mother. "It's just not fair! I hate you!"_

_            "You just wait till I die, Then you won't be saying that." Her mom stated._

_Sami stomped up the stairs. "Can't wait!" She said as she slammed the door to her bedroom. _Sam was brought back into reality by a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" LeAnn asked caringly. Samantha mumbled to herself. "What?" LeAnn asked hearing a little of the mumbling.

Sam stared at the wall and dazed she said, "The last thing we said to each other was in a fight. I said I hated her." Samantha started choking on her words. "And she said you won't be saying that if I die and I said…" Samantha paused. With everyone waiting for her to continue. "And I said…can't wait." Tears rolled down Sam's face. She pulled her two friends, who were crying for her loss, into a hug. About 3 minutes later they broke apart. Sam ran up to her sister and hugged her, "What are we gonna do now?" The two of them started crying again.

"We'll figure out something. It'll be ok." Ann said letting go of Sam.

Katie got up and walked over to Sam and put her hand on her shoulder, "For what it's worth I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks," Samantha said with a smile and wiped her face.

Mark turned to Steve. "We've been trying to page you all night to investigate but you never answered."

"I never go a beep." Steve looked down to check his pager "Um, maybe I didn't get a beep because my pager isn't there."

Stephanie smiled, "Give the clueless man back his pager LeAnn."

"Do I gotta?" LeAnn asked smiling.

"Yes."

"But I want it!" LeAnn said laughing for no apparent reason.

"Give it back." Stephanie said sternly.

"Fine." LeAnn reached down her shirt and pulled the pager out of her bra. She handed it to Steve.

Steve turned to his father. "I just can't take these kids anymore! I'll be investigating if you need me." Steve got the address. "If you need me page me." He looked at LeAnn then back at his dad who was chuckling. "They can leave."

"Oh no they don't." Jesse walked over to Steve. "Look at them they need medical help and you said after you take them to the station they could go to the hospital."

"Oh come on Jess. That means I have to come."

"No you don't." Jesse stated.

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because…Oh nevermind! I'm to tired to think." With that Steve headed to the door to leave. "Do what ever you want with them." Then he left.

"Do you girls need a place to stay?" Mark asked politely not telling them Steve lives there too.

"Really?" Samantha was excited she really liked Mark.

"Ya, well?"

"Can we Ann?" Sam asked with a sweet face.

"Yes, I guess thanks Dr. Sloan." Ann said with a smile.

"Can LeAnn and Britt stay there too? I don't do anything with out them."

"Sure." Mark said, "How about you Katie?" He turned to see her sleeping in the chair. Just then her brother, Michael came in to pick her up.

Jesse stopped everyone from leaving. "Mark they need to go to the hospital they all need stitches and they probably have broken bones."

            Brittany halted, "Lets just go to the dam…..dang hospital so this man will shut up!" 

            "Wait a sec…We can't _all _fit in my beetle!" Stephanie exclaimed.

            "That's ok," Jesse out in, "We can go with Mark too."

            "No, I came with the girls." Mark informed the young doctor. "Can't we go in yours too?"

            "I came with Steve and left my car at Bob's." Jesse threw up his arms. "Now what? Steve probably already left."

            Katie looked out the window. "No he didn't." She grabbed a gun and ran out the door.

            "She's gonna kill him!" Sami screamed absentmindedly. 

            Katie ran into the parking lot and made sure no one could see her. She stopped, aimed and shot twice hitting Steve's car, which was in motion. When Steve got out of his car she ran as fast as she could back inside. She crouched low behind a desk. Steve came running in seconds later out of breath. "Where is she?" He asked the group of people staring at him.

            "I dunno," Sami said really loudly but pointed to the desk. 

            Steve went over to the desk and grabbed Katie. "Your under arrest!" He sneered.

            "I was just trying to get your attention!" Katie protested.

            "She's lying!" LeAnn stated. "Throw the book at her!"

            Ann just shook her head. Just then Brittany picked up a book and threw it at Katie.

            "Hey bitch!" Katie cussed.

            "Don't swear!" Steve said for the 6 millionth time that night.

            "You ain't go no control over me!" Katie hissed.

            "Ya," her brother broke in, "But I do. So don't swear!" He smaked her upside the head.

            Sami turned to Brittany, "Brit, you're so dumb!" Sami said trying not to laugh. "When LeAnn said 'throw the book at her' she didn't actually to _throw _the _book. _"

            "Then why did she say it?" Brittany asked stupidly.

            "Because its an expression you ditz." Katie growled.

            "Ah shut your mouth!" Sami walks up to Katie and is about to punch her. She brings back her arm…and Jesse grabs it.

            "Oh no you don't!" Jesse scolded.

            Steve let go of Katie. "I'm so sick of these kids!"

            "Then why are you here? Your in homicide…remember???" Mark questioned.

            "Ya but they destroyed my restaurant."

            "Oh." Mark paused. "Steve, you know, Katie was really just trying to get your attention. Even if it was the worst possible way to do it."

            "Ya well your lucky that it was pretty late at night and no officers were around." Steve said rustling his hair.

            "Ya, ya, ya, Just arrest her and throw her in jail! "Brittany exclaimed.

            Jesse looked at Brit then turned to Steve, "Steve, we need your car."

            "Why?"

            "Because we need to get them to the hospital, They're all bleeding and banged up."

            "Alright, fine, but if my truck comes back damaged then you'll be equally damaged. Got me?" 

            "Steve" Mark warned.

            Steve looked at Mark then at Jesse. "I'm sorry Jess. It's just, these delinquents are driving me nuts! I think half my hair is grey by now!"

            They all loaded up in the two cars. Ann, Mark, Katie, and Stephanie got in the beetle and head to the hospital. Jesse, Brittany, LeAnn, and Sami all piled in Steve's truck and followed Stephanie's car. Mark made sure Katie and the girls were separated from each other so that another fight wouldn't break out. They arrived at the hospital and Mark, Amanda and Jesse did the X-rays, test, stitches, slings and the whole bit.

            Once more everyone loaded up in the cars. Stephanie dropped off Katie at her house. The rest met at LeAnn's house and waited as LeAnn got her stuff. The next stop was Sami and Ann's house they too ran inside and got their stuff. The 2 cars drove to Stephanie and Brit's house. While Brittany got her stuff the others fooled around in the truck. Ann and Stephanie stayed at Brittany and Stephanie's house. Mark, LeAnn, Jesse, Brittany and Sami once again piled into Steve truck and headed towards Mark's. Before getting to the beach house they stopped at a movie store and picked up 'Children of the Corn: 2' and 'Sleepaway Camp 3'. After getting back into the car the finally arrived at the beach house.

            Mark went into the kitchen to make popcorn while the 3 girls and Jesse moved the furniture to make room on the floor. They laid out their sleeping bags on the floor and Jesse threw a blanket on the couch for himself. The rest of the night was all fun and games. There was an eating contest to see who could eat the most hotdogs and waffles. The last 2 people left were Jesse and LeAnn. LeAnn won by 2 hotdogs. The next thing on the list was to watch the movies. Jesse loved Sleep away Camp 3 because in it a lawnmower decapitated a lady. After being freaked out and sicked by the bloody gore in the movies they had another contest. The object of the game was who could get everyone laughing the fastest won. It was Jesse's turn and Mark was winning. Jesse got up and popped in a CD. As he waited for the music to start he turned his back to the 'audience.' All of a sudden the stereo boomed out 'CRAZY' then music started to play. Jesse turned around and started to lip sing to Brittany Spears song called 'Crazy' he suprisingly did a back flip and started to dance forward and tripped over a pillow and fell onto the bowl of popcorn making it go everywhere. The site just made everyone burst into laughter and continued like that for several minutes.

            Mark glanced at the clock, which said 2:16 AM. "Alright girls. You have school in the morning, so get to bed." The girls moaned and groaned but Mark handled them like they were Steve. "Get to bed." He said sternly.

            "Ya get to bed." Jesse repeated smiling.

            "You too Jess."

            "What? No way.  I'm not tired." Jesse complained like a little kid.

            "Jesse…" Mark sighed.

            "Fine." Jesse said plopping onto the couch. Mark turned out the lights and went to bed. Jesse fell asleep right away but his snoring kept up the girls. Around 3:09 Britt heard a         car pull up and informed LeAnn. LeAnn grabbed an umbrella and hide behind the door. As the door opened LeAnn pulled back and swung as hard as she could and there was a sudden moan. Just then Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs."

            Both Jesse and Mark couldn't sleep threw the high pitched scream. The light flickered on and there in the doorway was Steve rubbing his sore knee with one hand and had his other arm raised to block the next strike.

            "Steve!" Mark said concerned. "Are you ok?" Steve glanced around the room at the familiar faces of the girls. LeAnn was smiling and trying not to laugh when Steve shot her a look to kill and the smile faded. 

LeAnn was still holding the umbrella when Steve swiped it from her. "Gimmy that. He sneered angrily. Jesse was on the couch trying not to laugh. "What are you looking at?" Steve asked grumpily. He was obiously in pain and very tired.

"Nothing." Jesse replied innocently. He made sure he didn't make Steve mad, especially when he was holding the umbrella clenched in his fist.

Steve tossed the umbrella in the closet. "Dad, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Steve asked.

"Becareful Mark," Brittany joked. "He might get you!" 

"I'll deal with you later." Steve said as him and his father headed toward the kitchen. 

Brittany sank low into her sleeping bag. "Ooh I'm so scared." She said under her breath. 

In the kitchen Steve paced back and forth. "Why are they here?"

"Well because they needed a place to stay."

"All of them?!"

"Well I offered Ann and Sami to stay. Then Sami asked if Brittany and LeAnn could stay too because those 3 never leave each other. I said sure. Then Ann decided to stay at Stephanie's house. So we all came over here and Jesse decided to stay too."

 Steve just sighed. "Fine, I'm tired, I'm in pain and I have to get up at 7 to go jogging." Steve started to walk out of the kitchen then turned around. "Oh and I found some new info about Sami's mom's death."

"Really? What did you find?" 

"Some stuff." Steve said with smile.

"Oh really?" Mark said. "And what is this stuff?"

            "I'll tell you in the morning" Steve walked out the door and down to his apartment. Everyone else soon fell asleep after.

*** The next morning at 7am ***

            Steve woke up to the smell of Bacon and Cinnamon roles. He threw the covers off him and sat up. Stretching, he put his feet on what he thought was the ground. All of a sudden he heard a girlish scream. He looked down to find Jesse on the floor with a blanket, a pillow and a teddybear. "Jesse what on Earth are you doing?"

            Jesse sat up. "Last night the girls said I was keeping them up with my snoring." Steve just shook his head. The two men got up and walked toward the sweet aroma of the food. They came to the kitchen to find Sam and Mark making breakfast.

            "Smells good," Jesse said as he reached for a cinnamon bun. But Sam slapped his hand.

            "No you don't!" Jesse frowned and rubbed his hand

            "Go sit down." Mark ordered and everyone obediently followed his command. Sam and Mark brought out the food and sat down. Just when they were about to eat a brick went through the beach house deck window. Steve immediately went to see who was around; all's he saw was a green four-wheeler and the back of the rider's helmet. Steve came back into the beach house. "Is everyone ok?"

            "Who was that?" Mark asked getting up.

            "I have no clue." Steve said walking back to the table.

            "It has a note attached to it!" Brittany announced.

            LeAnn took the note from her and read it allowed: _You better stay off this case Sloan or you'll end up like Mrs. and Mr. Spect, dead. One good thing you'll day will end with a big BANG! Sincerely, Me._ Steve took the note and skimmed over it noticing that little things like the S's were a little higher then the other letters. He put it in a plastic bag and was gonna go scan it for prints right after he ate.

            "So Stephen," Sam said as she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth. "Find anything interesting?"

            He said nothing for a minute or two, he sat there eating. "Well…" he swallowed. "No. Amanda did the Autopsy and found nothing unusual." Steve gulped the rest of his coffee. "Come to think of it. I did find something interesting.  I found a piece of a plaid wool fabric caught on a tree branch outside the window where the shot came from."

            LeAnn cut Steve off. "Ya know it could be Sam's she does climb that tree to get n and out of her room when she's grounded." Sam shot LeAnn a look. 'Don't tell him that' Sam mouthed.

            Brittany looked at her watch. "OH NO! We're late! AGAIN!."

            "WHAT?!" Sam said really worried, "We can't be late! Not now not today!"

            "Hey guys you never care if we're late? Why all of a sudden change?" LeAnn asked.

            "Cause this will be our 20th day late out of this grading period, and you know Mr. Richardson's rule!"  Brittany enlightened.  

            "Ya and that guy already hates me as it is." Sam replied running around the house looking for her stuff.

            "Who's Mr. Richardson?" Mark asked.

            "Our principal." The three girls replied at once.

            "I'm dead" Sam whined. 

            Jesse, Mark and Steve all looked confused so LeAnn explained to them, "Ever since the first time Sam was sent to his office, which was, let's see her and Britt's second day of Jr. High."

            Steve cut her off, "I'm not surprised."

            "For some reason," She continued. "He likes to catch her doing stuff wrong so he can expel her and never have to deal with her and Britt again. He likes to turn her guardians against her and trick them into believing she's a rotten kid."

            "What she's trying to say," Britt broke in. "Is if you get a phone call from him, he's telling you all lies."

            "But," Sam spoke up. "Since you two work you won't have to deal with him."

            "What time does he usually call?" Steve wondered.

            "Whenever Sami gets sent to his office." Brittany informed him.

            "Which is everyday," LeAnn said under her breath. 

            Sam socked her in the arm. "Anyways, please right me a late excuse."

            "No," Steve said plainly.

            "Please. Please please please please please." Sam dropped to the floor and grabbed Steve's leg. "Please please please."

            "Will you leave me alone?"

            "Yes."

            "I'll write you a note that you missed the bus, and that's all." He said directly.

            "THANK YOU so much!" The Three girls replied. "You are so cool!."  

            "Come on," Jesse said. "I'll take you all to school. Steve we're taking your truck." Steve Opened his mouth to protest but it was too late they were already out of the door. He shook his head and Mark just chuckled.

            Jesse dropped them off at the front of the school and headed back to the beach house. The three girls entered the office. Mrs. Sarris, the secretary, didn't even look up. "Hi girls." She knew it was them. Brittany handed the excuse to her, "You actually have an excuse this time. That's a first." Just then Mr. Richardson came out of his office.

            "Well, well. If it isn't Samantha! And late I might add." Sam rolled her eyes. "My office now." Mr. Richardson commanded

            "I have a signed excuse for being late." She sighed and walked out the office to her 2nd period class. She couldn't stand that man. She entered Mr. Anderson's room. "Why Samantha I didn't expect you to be back so soon, I'm sorry about your mother." She hadn't really thought to much of her mom's death, but as soon as he mentioned it, it hit her. All of a sudden she felt like she was gonna faint and asked for a pass to go to the nurse. Everything was fine psychically. But mentally she wasn't ready to come back to school. The nurse called Mark and he came and picked her up.

Meanwhile back at the beach house Steve called for Jesse. "Jess." Steve held a piece of paper. "I found another one." Jesse grabbed it by the corner and read it to himself: _What's wrong Sloan? Still can't figure it out? Ask Samantha she'll know or it might be too late._ "He's taunting you Steve."

            "Don't you think I know that?" Steve asked frustrated. "What do you think he meant by ask Samantha?" Jesse just shrugged.  Steve thought for a moment. "And what does he mean by it might be too late?" Jesse shrugged again, "Thanks for the help." Steve said sarcastically.  Just then the front door opened and in came Mark and Sam. Steve looked up. "Didn't you just leave here?"

            Sam threw down her stuff ya, so. I wasn't ready to go back yet, ya know with my mom and all." 

            Steve felt sorry for her, "Hey for what its worth, I'm sorry about your mother."

            "Thanks." Sam replied. "Hey Steve, can you do me a big favor? Can you go to my house and get a few things for me?"

            "Ya sure what should I pick up?"

            "My typewriter and the book sitting on my bed, it's the bed on the left when you come in through the door." With that Steve grabbed his coat and went to her house. As soon as he gave Sam her stuff she sat down and started typing right away. By the time LeAnn and Brittany came home from school she was done with her English report on Snakes. 

            "Hey Sam," LeAnn said as she entered through the door followed by Brittany.

            "Hey guys. Cause any trouble at school?"

            LeAnn and Brittany looked at each other and smiled. "At lunch we put glue on Principal Richards seat and he couldn't get up." They both laughed. "But, he thought it was you."

            "But I wasn't even there!" Sam said as she put her report together.

            "I know what a…" LeAnn stopped what she was saying when Stephanie and Ann came in. "…A really nice person." The 3 girls laughed. 

            Just then Steve came in the room. "Samantha!" He said seriously. He was on the phone. "Did you glue the principle's seat?" 

            Sam tried not to laugh and shot a look at LeAnn and Brittany who were gonna explode from trying not to laugh. "No…honest." Just then the 3 of them couldn't control there laughter. 

            Steve rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about this later." 

            LeAnn whispered to Sam, "I need to tell ya sumptin really important, Come on the deck." The three girls went outside on the deck. "Katie and her gang want revenge. They said meet them in the alley at 8:00 tonight.

            "How are we gonna let Steve and Mark let us out? On a school night too." Sam asked looking out into the ocean.

            "Sneak out like you always do." Britt suggested.

            "It just don't seem right, I mean Mark and Steve provide me for a place to stay and I only cause trouble for them. I don't think its right."

            "Just this once, Please." Britt begged.

            "Ok just once."

            "WOOOHOO we're gonna kick their asses!" Brittany yelled.

            The three girls went back inside and talked to Stephanie and Ann. They were helping the girls with the homework. Actually Stephanie was doing basically everyone's homework while they watched. "I'll be right back." Sam got up to find Steve. "Hey Steve…"

            "Ya?"

            "Can me, Britt and LeAnn go do sumptin tonight?"

            "And after that phone all from your principal I don't know when your gonna be allowed to go out. In this house your gonna learn to behave yourself."

            "But I wasn't the one who…"

            "I said no."

            "Grrr." Sam stomped up to her room with her friends behind her. She closed the door and turned to them. "He said no."

            LeAnn had an idea. "Meet me outside in 5 minutes." With that she climbed out the window.

            "Where's she going?" Brittany turned to Sam. Sam just shrugged. Outside LeAnn took out the keys that she pick-pocketed from Steve earlier and started up his truck. With in a few minute Brittany and Sami came outside.

            "LeAnn! We can't talk Steve's truck!" Sami exclaimed.

            "Why not?"

            "Cause that's stealing." Brittany informed.

            "So, that never stopped us before." LeAnn said matter-of-factly.

            "But he's a cop!" Sam said trying to get her point across.

            "So…" LeAnn wasn't going to back down.

            "Ah! Fine! But if we get caught its all your fault."  Sam gave in and got inside the truck, followed by Brittany. LeAnn drove to the Alley and parked the truck. Katie and her gang were sitting there waiting for their arrival. The 3 girls got out and faced the other girls.

***Back at the Beach house ***

            Steve was sitting on the couch talking to his dad about the case when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his jacket and flipped it on, "Sloan." There was a pause, "I'll be right there."  He hung up and turned to his dad, "I got to go, there was a shooting. Can you stay here." He grabbed his jacket." And keep an eye on the girls. I don't want them leaving this house. Not even for a minute."

            "Sure."

            Steve rushed out to get into his truck, which wasn't there. "Where's my truck?" He said out loud to himself. He jogged back inside and up to Sam's room. He opened the door. He wasn't too surprised that they weren't in there and the window was open. He ran back to the living room where his dad was watching tv. "Dad can you give me a ride?"

            "Ok… what happened to your truck?" Mark questioned as they walked out the door.

            "I'll explain to you on the way." Steve said getting in his dad's car.

? ¿? ¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ At the Alley ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿

            Katie had been shot. She lied there unconscious and bleeding. Everyone stood there in horror. In the distance you could hear faint sirens growing louder as they came closer. Samantha, Brittany and LeAnn were too in shock to run.

***

            Finally Steve and Mark showed up. The ambulance had already taken Katie to the hospital. The 3 girls were sitting on the hood of a cop car.  "What did they do now?" Steve asked out aloud but mainly to himself as he walked over to the cop in charge to find out what happened. The cop explained everything to Steve; "someone reported a shooting. We came as soon as possible. We found Katie unconscious on the ground bleeding. There was no gun anywhere but we found shells to a 55 automatic on the top of the building nearby. One of the girls said Katie and her friends wanted revenge on those three girls over there." He said pointing to Brittany, LeAnn, and Samantha. They were gonna have a fight but it broke up when Katie was shot. That short one thinks they were shooting at her. She mumbled about her mom and dad and started to cry." 

            "I'll take it from here." Steve said to the officer. He walked over to the girls. "I thought I gave you strict orders not to go out tonight." Steve paced in front of them. Sam rolled her eyes. Steve was getting frustrated, "I told you that for your protection Samantha." 

            "The hell you did," Sami let out with anger. "You were just trying to make your job easier." Sami, Brittany and LeAnn started to walk away when Steve grabbed Samantha by the arm. 

            "No" He held on to her and kneeled down in front of her, "Samantha, I did a background check on your dad's death. It wasn't an accident. Someone deliberately cut the breaks. So he was murdered. Now one year after to the day your mom was murdered," He hung his head "and today, a week from the day your mother was killed…" He stopped, "The officer told me that you said something about they were trying to shoot you, not Katie. Why do you think that?" 

            Sami looked at Steve, "Take me home."

            Steve sighed and got up, "Fine get in the truck." Steve turned to Brittany who had a gash on her arm. "Call your sister then go with Amanda to Community General." He turned to LeAnn, "Go with my dad back to the beach house." He then walked over to his dad, "Can you take LeAnn home? I need want to get Sami to talk to me." Mark nodded in agreement and took LeAnn into his car. Steve walked back to the truck sat down and started it up.

            Sami sat in the front passenger seat with her knees to your chest. "I'm not gonna talk to you about it." She said knowingly.

            "Fine." Steve drove out of the alley. "You want something to eat?" He offered.

            "No."

            Steve pulled over onto the side of the road. "You are going to have to tell me sooner or later," He turned off the truck. "Or this truck doesn't move."

            "Fine I'll walk." She opened the door and started getting out. 

            "Samantha." Steve said firmly.

            "What?"

            "Please don't do this. You could tell me important information that I can use to keep you and your sister and friends from getting hurt or even killed."

            Sami stood there looking at Steve for a moment then got back into the truck. They drove in silence when all of a sudden Sami started laughing. 

            Steve looked over and then back at the road, "What's so funny?"

            "You."

            Steve caulked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

            "That a man in the police force can be so stupid."

            "About…?"

            "If you haven't noticed, you're wearing LeAnn's jacket."

            Steve looked down, "I don't believe this." At the next red light Steve took off the jacket and his keys fell out of the pocket. He picked them up and looked at them and then looked at Sami who just turned away immediately.  "What possessed you to steal my truck?"

            "I didn't do it! It was LeAnn so yell at her and not at me."

***Meanwhile At CG***

            Amanda stitched up Brittany and started talking to her. "You know your friend Samantha is in a lot of danger, she could have been killed tonight."

            "Ya I know, I feel so bad. She's been through so much. I don't know how she does it."

            "Does what?" Amanda asked as she finished. 

            "Doesn't show her emotions. I know they are killing her from the inside."  

            When they were done Stephanie and Ann picked up Brittany and took her back to the beach house, where LeAnn was taking a shower and Mark was reading over Sami's dad's accident report. Steve and Sami finally showed up. Sami went straight to bed followed by Brittany. LeAnn finally came out of the shower. Mark had gone to bed and Steve was down in his apartment. LeAnn went rummaging through the refrigerator for something to eat. She grabbed some left over chicken and sat down. 

            Steve walked in, "What the heck were you thinking when you guys stole my truck?"

            "First of all it was borrowing. Second it was just sitting there, waiting to be used."

            "If I ever, EVER catch you driving my truck with out my consent you will regret it for the rest if your life." 

            LeAnn finished eating just then and looked at her watch, "Ooh look at the time, got to go to be." She rushed off. Steve chuckled in amusement as he headed to bed too.

***In the morning***

            The next morning the girls were off to school. Steve had already left for work and Mark had the house to himself for the first time in a week. He sat down to a cup of coffee he saw Sami's report on the table and started to read it. When he was done it hit him and he got up and called Steve at work. "Steve, I found something."

***At school***

            Brittany put a cherry bomb in the toilette at school and was suspended for a couple days. Stephanie came by to pick her up. Stephanie, Ann and Brittany went to get ice cream. Sami had to stay after school for detention for the glue that LeAnn put on the principal's chair at lunch break. Sami told him LeAnn did it but he didn't believe her. 

            The bell for dismissal rang. Sami and LeAnn walked to the office together. When the reached the door they split up, LeAnn went with Jason to go get pizza. Sami opened the door and went into the office and sat there till Steve finally came. He shot Sami a look to kill, she knew she was in for it. Steve went into the principal's office for a conference. For 15 long minutes Steve heard of every prank, trick, and jokes that LeAnn, Brittany and Samantha did. He heard about the fights that they were in when Orange County's school came after the dismissal bell rang. How she always jumped Katie and their gang. 

            That's when Steve noticed something and was staring. "What?" The principal asked. 

            "Oh I'm sorry I just noticed your sleeve was ripped."

            The principal looked at it and shrugged, "Oh, I must have done it at home doing some type of yard work. Anyways, Nice talking to you Lieutenant Sloan." He extended his hand to shake.

            "You too," Steve said shaking his hand. When Steve walked out into the school office he just smiled, "Come on Sami."

            Sami followed his out to the truck they got in. Out of no where Steve said, "What a nice plaid shirt that Mr. Richardson was wearing."

            Sami gave him a weird look. "He always wears those stupid things." Sami's school wasn't any spiffy one; most the teachers wore beat up jeans and t-shirts instead of suits and dresses. 

            When they got to the beach house the three girls went out onto the beach for a walk. Steve told them to go too far, but that hadn't stopped them before. 

***Meanwhile at the beach house.***

            Mark and Steve were sitting at the beach house table discussing what they found. Mark had discovered in Sami's report that the letter 'S' was just slightly higher than all the other letters. He had seen this before but couldn't remember where. Steve informed his dad that the threatening notes he found were the same. They came to the conclusion that both the notes and the report were typed on the same typewriter, Sami's.

***On the beach***

The three girls were talking when Sami out of know where said,  "the plaid shirt!" Sami ran back towards the beach house. LeAnn and Brittany looked at each other puzzled and ran after Sami. Just then all three of them burst into the Beach house. "The shirt!" Sami exclaimed to Steve, "It makes sense now!" Steve just smiled. "And the affair." Sami said excitedly.

            "Whose?" Steve asked as he looked at his dad.

            "My mom and the Principal. It's all making sense!" Sami rambled on, "They had an affair when my mom and dad were married and Mr. Richardson probably killed my dad. Then my mom found out and he killed her and he just hates me so he tried to shoot me." 

            "Wait slow down!" Steve said to Sami who was talking a mile a minute.

            "Ok before my mom and my dad were married, my mom was married to Mr. Richardson. He's Ann's real dad. Then my dad came into the picture and my mom had an affair with Mr. R behind his back."

            "So what your thinking…"Steve interrupted her, "Is that he killed your dad." Sami nodded in agreement. 

            Just then the phone rang. Sami rushed to it and picked it up. "Hello?" Silence. "Oh hey Gary!…Ya…Uh ya I'll ask. I'll call ya back ok?…love ya." Sami turned to Steve, "Steve can I go out tonight?"

            "No, Samantha you just saw what happened. Plus you don't deserve to go out after you stole my truck." Sami was so mad at Steve she could have hit him right in the face. But decided not to. 

            She stomped up the stairs followed by LeAnn and Brit. "That..." She mumbled assorted cusswords. Then she heard keys rattling and she looked over at a smiling LeAnn. "Oh my gosh I love you!"

            The three girls climbed out the window and once again got in the truck. They headed towards Sami's house to call Gary and pick up a few things. Since it was still a murder scene they really weren't spose to be there. They went up to Sami's room to get a few cd's. They found Ann looking for something. "What are you looking for?"  Brittany asked startling Ann. 

            "What are you guys doing here?" She asked nervously.

            "To call Gary," LeAnn answered, "and u?"

            "Looking for your typewriter, Sami."  Ann replied.

            "Oh its at the beach house," Brittany answered.

            "Oh," Ann said disappointed.

            "Hey Ann," Sami spoke up, "Did you know that they found clues in the murder investigation? Thanks to me."

            "Doing what she does best." LeAnn informed. "Getting in trouble."

            "How's that?"  Ann asked nervously.

            "Well, Steve found this blue shirt and Mr. Richardson was.." 

            Ann cut off Sami, "YOU BITCH!" Ann screamed as she slapped Sami and she was thrown across the floor.

            "What the hell was that for?" Sami asked getting up.

            "You ruined everything! You always ruin my life!"

            "Dude, what are you talking about?" Brittany cut in.

            "Ever since you were born. Your dad cared for you and mom had always been too busy trying to keep you straight and never showed me any love. Dad said if I help him kill mom he would take care of me and send me to college and be my own daddy." She broke down in tears. "He wanted to kill you but I said no but he tried to anyway. I didn't want to kill you Sami I just wanted to make your life miserable."   During all this LeAnn snuck into the bathroom and called Steve on the cell phone she stole from him earlier. He was over there as soon as he could but Ann refused to come out. She grabbed Sami and held a knife to her throat. Ann then sent LeAnn to tell the cops to back off before she killed the girls. The police didn't back out but still stayed out of site. Steve snuck around the back and into the house. Meanwhile no one knew that Brittany was taping the whole thing. She hit record on the tape recorder. It was left over from their report from a month ago. 

            Ann still had the knife to Sami's throat, "Come on Sis," Sami pleaded. "Don't kill me. I know you don't want to. If you kill me then you have to kill LeAnn and Brittany cause they witnessed it. Then you'd go to jail and get life in prison or the death sentence. If you don't kill me you won't get the death sentence because you didn't do anything. You didn't kill any one, Mr. Richardson did. All that your guilty of is the threading notes."

            "And attempted murder." Brittany mumbled. Sami shot her a look to kill.

            "Give me the knife Ann," LeAnn coaxed.

            Just then Steve burst through the door with his gun on Ann. "Drop the knife and put your hands up!" Ann slowly let go of Sami and dropped the knife. "Cuff her," Steve said as another officer came in. Sami ran to Steve and her friends and started to bawl. She was so scared and they saved her.

***The Present***

            Now 6 months later everything is fine. Samantha lives with Brittany and Stephanie in their house. They occasionally visit Steve, Mark, Jesse and Amanda. Steve never really forgave LeAnn for taking his truck so he hides his keys every time they show up.

             Katie is out of the hospital again. They still have their little brawls outside of BBQ Bob's and their weekly dinners there. A new principal was hired at the girls' school He's a real cute and nice guy so the three girls still cause the trouble they always did.

            As for Mr. Richardson and Ann…Mr. Richardson was sentenced the death penalty and Ann is in prison for the next 20 years getting the psychological help she needs.


End file.
